Paperdoll Perfect Panem
by saintnatalie
Summary: The most epic story topic is over done but this is based off my friend and my original Hunger Games "episodes" Please Review!


_(Hey huys this is saintnatalie and I just wanted to say enjoy if you like it i'll update soon and this is based off a somewhat true story from my best friend and I's original hunger games "episodes" so have fun reading and please give feed back!)_

Katniss' POV

Oh my God where is that idiot. Yeah Peeta I can never find him when I need him. The light bulb needs fixing and I can't do anything with this freakin pregnant belly. He just had to and man this thing is really annoying it kicks like it pays rent or something I mean like stop for one second. But I know it won't so I head over to Haymitch's house. He can do it I mean he's only like fifty something. I don't know because hes never had a birthday. I was about to head over then I realized I didn't have shoes so yeah that won't work out well. There is no way in Panem hell I'm taking time to lean over and put on some gym shoes. Then I decided thinking makes me hungry so I put that half gallon down my drain in about a couple hours. Then I heard Peeta.

"There you are finally! The light bulb needs changing in the hallway and we need more ice cream and pick me up some of those cheese buns and yeah ooh oh I know massage my feet and I almost forgot tell Haymitch to brighten up he does not like Christmas does he its already December and that man hasn't put up any decorations."I blurted in his face.

He started making funny faces and I realized that he was mocking me then bowing to me he said brightly, "Anything else for you my highness? You only went a bit too far but I can make a run into town real quick for some ice cream but don't you think you should be feeding yourself good food for the baby?"

"I guess so. Get the low fat for the baby." I said smiling.

Peeta gave me the sweet but sarcastic look again and grabbed the keys he set down and re-zipped his coat up and walked out the door to the car. The fire place looked so beautiful with the snow on the outside of the window and the stockings on the mantel. I received a lot of baby's first Christmas things at my shower. Little did they know I was due in January. Late January. So I had to pack it all away and save it for next Christmas but we will be well prepared, so that is good. My feet resting and swollen pretty much disgust me but I have seen so much worse. I didn't think I was ready but everyone else thinks I do. I'm not so sure I'm cut out to be a mother. If I am it's just not yet. I pretty much just turned twenty and so did Peeta. He seems so much more prepared though. Instead of thinking to hard I fall asleep.

When I wake up Peeta was in the hallway fixing the light just like I asked him to. Then I smelt the holiday scent of the cheese buns and I was in love but mostly with the food. I get up and make my way to the hallway. Peeta looks exceptionally sexy today so naturally I say, " Hey! sexy pec boy get down here!"

He steps of the chair and holds us, me the baby and him. I kiss him and of course get a cheese bun go up stairs and I'm out. Out faster than a light.

Peeta's POV

Katniss looked so beautiful even though she was moody and fat and hungry all the time and mean and scary at times and cranky and impulsive and hot and yeah… She's still my world though I love her even if she is all those things. I finished putting the light bulb after being pleasantly interrupted and then I headed up the stairs.

Katniss was out, faster than a light. Wow she slept sound but the problem was she was sleeping on the bed horizontally blocking my half. So I carefully pick her up and move her ever so gently and then I hear the long drawn out moan… Aw shit not again! Katniss has been craving all these stupid things only for the past three weeks and I think I'm shortening my life span with lack of sleep. You could still notice the purple bags from last night.

"Peeta," she yawned and continued, "Hey will you go get me some chips? I'm hungry."

I was hoping she would just fall back asleep and forget so ever so carefully I slipped off my shirt and pants and slipped in the sheets with my underwear on. Please this was perfect right here don't be disturbed. She was sleeping and I was going to get some sleep. This was why it is all worth it.

"Peeta don't act like you didn't hear me!" she yelled out with her eyes closed. Why can't she just fall asleep? But of course I made a promise with myself to handle this as best as I could.

"Okay sweetie getting it. I'll be back up in a minute" I answered her my best not to sound annoyed.

I kick off the covers and drag my feet downstairs to get her a bag of chips. I am sick of it. Peeta you must cooperate don't let it get to yourself you can do this man. I grab the chips and a bowl and a napkin. I have to be prepared because I know there is always something. I put all of it on a serving platter so it can fit and carry it to the room. Katniss looks more alert she sat up and now she's expecting me.

"Wow you went the whole nine yards with the chips Peeta it's quite fancy" she complimented sarcastically and continued, "You didn't bring the water?"

"Shit I'm sorry I can't take this anymore now would you like fries with that to how about you just try McDonalds for this one they're open 27-7 I am not so stop asking my shift is of!"I yelled. Seeing her facial expression I knew I took it too far until she started laughing.

"Heh Peeta I would like some ice in that water!"she ended in a laugh. Is being slap happy symptoms of pregnancy or something? She was acting pretty crazy so maybe I could take advantage of this. I climbed on the bed smiling at her.

"What are you looking at me like that for" she continued to laugh pretty randomly.

"You look hot and I'm up already up so…"I said looking at her.

She stopped laughing at stared at me smiled slightly. She bent over and put her chin on her hand that was resting on her pillow. "Peeta listen to me, I want some ice water so get that and I'll think about it."

That was a deal so I got up and of course got the ice water. When I came back up she was laying there like before. I said, "So you had some time to think and I have some ice water. I did not stay up to get rejected it's 2 in the morning and I will not waste another night"

"My answer is no I changed my mind I asked for the ice water please." I handed her the ice water and shook my head jokingly. That time I was out like a light, or faster.

Dr. Aurelius' POV

I had just moved into district 12 a month ago and Katniss is my first patient here. I had helped her through trauma after the games but I felt people needed more medical care here. I put my name tag, stethoscope, and lab coat. They would be here any minute for the ultrasound. I loved babies and It was the profession I always wanted to pursue but in the capitol the only jobs you can get are for plastic surgeries.

I heard the nurse call me from my office. They were here. I greeted them in the examination room.

"Hello Katniss, Peeta how is it going today?"I asked them.

Peeta seemed to reply fast, "Well I have to say I am exhausted and pretty worn out its hard work at the bakery and running errands…" He lingered on the word errands and looked at Katniss like that was supposed to mean something.

Breaking the silence Katniss said, "Well I have been feeling a lot of small kicks lately she has some feet.

"Well we don't know if she is a she yet do we but that's what you're here for." I answered.

Katniss was holding Peeta's hand It was kind of cool being in a room with the mockingjay and the boy with the bread and at one of the biggest moments of their life, too! When the picture came on the screen Peeta began to become emotional and a little pale.

"Well Mrs. Mellark good guess there you have a healthy girl so far just keep your diet healthy and take the vitamins see you next month."I told her.

I left the room so they could have their privacy for a little while I was still tempted to get their auto graphs but that would just be awkward.


End file.
